


Hook, Line, Sinker

by freakingwriter2013 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Hook, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Punishment, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freakingwriter2013
Summary: Alex tries to convince John to disobey Laf during a scene. Laf punishes him accordingly.





	

“You do know why you are being punished, yes?” Laf asked cruelly.

“Yes,” Alex muttered, looking down.

“Would you care to explain it to me and John?” Laf sneered.

Alex spit a retort, “No.”

“Are you sure? Not answering my questions will only make it worse for you.”

“No.” he bit.

“No, you are not sure, or no you refuse to answer?” Laf tested.

“Just get the fuck on with it. We all know I was wrong, just get it over with,” Alex seethed, hating that he had gotten caught at his game.

He and Laf were tag-teaming John, they were supposed to continue fucking John throughout the night until he was a begging, writhing mess, too close to coming to even care about decorum. Instead he was there, on his stomach, arms tightly tied behind his back, and ankles tied to his hands in an impressive hogtie done by John. Instead of helping Laf get John to where he was a pliant, moaning mess, he had taunted John, jeering at him, trying to get him to disobey Laf so they could work him over harder. The plan obviously backfired tremendously.

Laf tsked at Alex’s answer, accepting it at face value. “You dug your own grave, mon chou.” There was no way Alex would be able to stand in the morning. He turned to John. “John, would you please go grab the anal hook and some rope.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex sneered. He thrashed in the hogtie he was trapped in, yanking at the ropes binding his wrists to his ankles. The scratchy rope ensured there would be rope burns and bruises if he didn’t comply with Laf and John’s wishes.

“Grab the spider gag too,” Laf added in retaliation. Laf laughed coldly at Alex’s spiteful glare. There were days when Alex went down easy, which Laf loved and adored because he got to take care of and dote on Alex. Then there were days like this one where Alex put up a fight, and while they were brutal, it also led to the most mindblowing sex and even better, more intimate aftercare.

John came back with the items Laf had requested. Laf ordered John to gag Alex while he set up the hook. Alex thrashed wildly, refusing to allow John and Laf to subdue him further.

“What color are you?” Laf asked.

“I’m green you motherfucker, get off me.” John sat on Alex’s back, firmly pressing him into the mattress, immobilizing him. He reached around to the front of Alex, forcing the spider gag into past his teeth and buckling it behind his head. John giggled at Alex’s glowering at him, continuing to sit on him as Laf prepared the hook.

Laf covered the hook in a careful coating of lube before pressing it to Alex’s entrance. Alex gasped as the hook slid in and Laf settled it right over his prostate, the large ball at the end pressing down on it incessantly. He moaned and attempted to roll his hips, trying to adjust the ball to a less uncomfortable position, but Laf and John held him completely still. John gathered Alex’s hair, which had been hanging in loose tendrils around his face, and pulled it back for Laf to tie to rope around. Laf wound the rope through the hoop at the end of the hook and tied it around Alex’s hair, craning Alex’s neck back into an uncomfortable stretch.

Laf laughed indifferently at the scowl that had etched its way onto Alex’s face, looking slightly ridiculous with the spider gag in his mouth. “So, mon petit, the deal is that you have to come like this before we do anything else for the evening. Blink twice if you are green and you understand.” Alex gave two clear blinks before Laf and John stepped away from him, sitting in armchairs next to the bed. Alex looked at them with question clear in his eyes, but Laf was quick to scoff, “Oh you thought we would help you after your behavior? You will either come like this, or you will not come at all. Might I suggest pulling on your hair to assist yourself.” John and Laf grinned in the armchairs, watching Alex begin to struggle in his bonds.

Alex began to wiggle his hips in an attempt to move the hook across his prostate, but it only did so much. He followed Laf’s suggestion to pull at his hair, moaning and gasping at the sting in his scalp and the bulb being pressed on his prostate as a result of it.

“Ah, so he has figured it out,” Laf jeered. He and John watched Alex struggle against the bindings, laughing and snickering at the scowl on his that was quickly turning into moaning and desperation. Alex yanked his hair particularly hard, tears pricking his eyes as a result. He writhed his hips, trying to get as much stimulation on his cock as possible, but the smooth sheets were making that difficult. Despite the minimal stimulation on his cock, the painful tug on his scalp and the ball grinding into his prostate forced him into a very unsatisfying orgasm, leaving him still hard but oversensitive. He whined up at John and Laf through the spider gag, a combination of tears and sweat dripping down his face.

“It seems we need to help, mon petit,” Laf told John. Laf stood up and walked back over to the bed, flipping Alex over onto his back, his arms and legs now trapped in the hogtie underneath him. Alex yelped as the position on his back forced him to pull at his hair, straightening his neck and forcing the hook straight into his prostate and staying there. Laf glanced at the mess on Alex’s stomach where he had come into the mattress, smeared across his hardened cock, flushed red and sensitive. Laf had wicked idea and turned to John. “John, would you be a doll and grab the wand from the closet?”

Alex began to heave in his bonds, rolling from side to side attempting to get out from under Laf. He did _not_ want Laf to use the wand on his dick. Laf looked at him struggle and placed a comforting hand on his thigh. “Alexander, blink twice if you understand you are being punished.” Alex blinked twice. “Alright, blink twice if you are struggling because you do not want the wand.” Alex blinked twice. “Alright, blink twice if you are green. Blink once for anything else.” Alex blinked twice, whining through the gag. He hated the wand, but he knew the wand was a part of his punishment. John brought back the wand, fully charged.

“Thank you, mon cher,” Laf told him. “Please prep yourself while I take care of Alexander.”

“Yes sir,” John replied. Alex would have called him a kissass had he been able to talk.

John grabbed the lube from the drawer and prepped himself while Laf turned to Alex. He turned the wand on and pressed it to Alex’s cock, causing him to thrash in his bonds, letting out an untamed howl. Laf used his free hand to press right above the base of Alex’s cock, holding his hips to the mattress and forcing him to succumb to the vibrations. Tears spilled out of his eyes as Laf moved the vibrator from his balls to the sensitive head of his cock. He screeched and panted in oversensitivity as he came again, yanking at the hook buried in his hole.

“Is that better, mon chou?” Laf teased, and Alex gave him a desperate, teary scowl. Laf grabbed his cock at the base, and continually stroked him, Alex writhing under his touch, keeping him hard for the next part of his plan. He turned to John. “Are you ready, mon cher?”

John replied a quick “yes,” ready to follow Laf’s orders. 

“Ride our dear Alexander until he comes again.”

“With the hook in?” John asked uncertainly.

“With the hook in.” Laf answered definitively.

John quickly mounted Alex, careful to hold his own weight, conscious of the fact that Alex’s arms and legs were stretched uncomfortably below him. He sank down on Alex in one swift motion, and Alex moaned, bucking up into him. He turned to Laf. “Can I take his gag out? I want to hear him beg.”

“Whatever you want, mon cher,” Laf answered.

John leaned over Alex’s body, and unbuckled the gag, kissing the corner of his mouth before leaning back up and tossing the gag aside. John sat there, still, unmoving, while Alex popped his jaw back and forth, adjusting to the ability to move it properly.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Alex snarled, after regaining the ability to speak.

John scoffed at Alex’s response, retorting, “Well, for you to have a better attitude for starters.”

“Fat chance,” Alex hissed.

Laf interjected into their conversation, “I have no doubt you will be begging quite soon, mon chou.”

John continued to stay motionless, impaled on Alex’s cock. Laf moved behind John, obstructing his view from Alex, and knelt between the gap in his knees. He grabbed the wand and stuck it to the metal hook protruding from Alex’s ass. Alex wailed as new tears began to fall out of his eyes, the buzzing on the hook vibrating against his prostate, leaving him breathless. John wiggled his hips teasingly, only giving Alex a little bit of satisfaction before going still again. He was trapped between the vibrations against the hook beating down on his overly abused prostate and John’s warmth enclosing him but unmoving. A tease. Almost discomforting. The dam holding Alex’s words back broke.

“Please, John, just fuck me,” Alex begged.

John wasn’t so ready to oblige. “Are you sure, baby girl? I don’t know if you deserve it yet.” He ran his hands teasingly across the intricate rope webbing on Alex’s torso, stopping to tweak at his nipples. 

Alex pleaded, “Please, John, I love your ass so much, it feels so good clenching around me, please use my cock like a toy, fuck me, please.” John hummed in agreement, beginning to bounce up and down on Alex’s cock. He came embarrassingly quickly across Alex’s stomach, impaled on his cock, having already been keyed up from Alex’s teasing before the tables turned. John pulled off of Alex, but Laf, however, was relentless. He moved the vibrator up from where it was pressed against the hook and pressed it into Alex’s perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside. He wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock, sticky with the lube from John’s ass, and began to stroke it a little too rough from base to tip, throwing Alex into a breathless orgasm, his third one of the night.

Alex was heaving deep breaths as Laf asked him, “Can I fuck you, mon chou, or would that be too much?”

“Too much,” Alex huffed. There was no way he could take anything else in his ass for the night. Laf murmured in agreement, climbing over Alex and straddling his torso. He began to stroke himself quickly, coming in stripes across Alex’s chest, adding to the mess already there.

“So, as I understand it, we will not be having this problem again?” Laf asked.

Alex quickly agreed, okay with doing anything that didn’t involve him being punished with the wand, no matter how much he loved being overstimulated. 

Laf turned him over and pulled out the hook, causing Alex to sigh in relief. He and John began to unwind the ropes from around Alex, tossing them to the side as they began to massage him, letting the blood flow back where they had kept him tense. After Alex was free from the ropes, Laf and John carried him to the shower, staying in there with him in case his legs gave out, but giving him space to reset.

They settled back into bed in their usual formation, Laf and Alex on either side with John in the middle.

“So, how did you like the hook?” Laf asked, curious since it was the first time he used it on Alex.

Alex carefully considered. The hook hurt, but he also got off on it. “I wouldn’t be upset if you used it again,” Alex surmised. Alex and John could hear the gears turning in Laf’s head.

John snorted, “As long as you aren’t using it on me, we’re good.”

They dissolved into soft laughter, knowing no matter how rough they got in bed, they still had this at the end of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please come say hi/yell at me on tumblr @writerfreak2013


End file.
